Rewind
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Un divorce à gérer, un meurtre énigmatique à résoudre et une promotion au poste de DI à atteindre enfin ; pour sûr, l'année 1999 réserve à Gregory Lestrade bien des surprises. Et si en plus, le curieux qui traine sur les scènes de crime s'en mêle, c'est pas gagné d'avance. À moins que Lestrade ne donne au jeune Sherlock Holmes l'occasion de résoudre sa première enquête.
1. Chapitre 1

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! Projet spécial aujourd'hui car nous fêtons l'anniversaire de l'incroyable auteure **Glasgow**. Ceux qui me connaissent le savent déjà, mais **Glasgow** est l'auteure qui m'a fait découvrir tout l'univers Sherlock Holmes et qui m'a également donné le goût d'écrire. Elle a été une source d'inspiration incroyable, dès le début et je n'aurai jamais pu être '_SomeCoolName'_ sans elle. Je la remercie du fond du cœur, pour tout ce qu'elle nous donne (157 FICS NOM DE NOM), pour sa gentillesse, pour être ce qu'elle est, tout simplement. _Rewind_ est une case!fic, dont les 4 chapitres restants (déjà écrits) seront publiés le mardi, en alternance avec mon autre fic _Si Brave et Si Tranquille_.

**Pairing :** Sherstrade.

**Rating :** M.

**Bêta pour l'histoire et la correction :** **Kathleen-Holson** et je la remercie du fond du coeur car elle a su apporter _la_ pièce au puzzle de l'enquête ;)

**Bêta pour la correction :** **Carbo Queen**, merci, merci, merci !

* * *

C'est déjà pas la joie d'être appelé par le DI à 23h pour aller sur les lieux d'un crime sur _Thames Path_ au bord de la tamise, mais si en plus il pleut et que la seule façon d'accéder à l'entrepôt où a été retrouvé le corps, c'est de marcher dans la boue et bah putain, quelle belle soirée de merde en perspective.

Gregory Lestrade remonte le col de sa veste et fait comme tous ses collègues à chercher des endroits plus secs que d'autres pour y mettre les pieds, mais c'est tous le pantalon plein de boue qu'ils arrivent autour de la scène délimitée par des bandeaux jaunes - la seule couleur un tant soit peu joyeuse de l'endroit, dommage que ce soit pour entourer le corps d'un macchabé.

Il salue son DI, s'approche comme demandé et inspecte le corps allongé ventre à terre, même si la nuque a assez craqué pour dévoiler son visage sur le côté. Si on peut appeler ce qu'il reste un « visage ».

« On a pas encore l'identité mais il semblerait qu'il ait été poussé du bureau de la mezzanine là-haut. Mort sur le coup. Il a été passé à tabac avant, vu sa gueule. », renifle le DI Jeff Hill-Smith en remontant son pantalon autour de sa bedaine de cinquantenaire.

« C'est quoi ici, un repère de _crack-head_ ? », demande Tim en enfilant ses gants.

« Une ancienne imprimerie, je crois. », répond Lucy, déjà penché à genoux à côté de Greg pour regarder le corps de plus près.

Il leur sourit par politesse et reporte son attention sur la figure du mort. Malgré les bleus et le sang, il distingue un visage jeune, une trentaine d'année, maximum, et garde bien ses déductions pour lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas Tim et Lucy (ils passent de véritables bons moments lorsqu'ils sortent boire des bières le vendredi soir), mais depuis que le DI Hill-Smith a annoncé son proche départ en retraite, la compétition entre ces trois là pour lui succéder ferait passer la Guerre de Troie pour une simple broutille. Alors, contrairement à Tim, il ne foutra pas ses collègues dans la merde intentionnellement, mais il ne les aidera pas pour autant.

Ils laissent l'équipe de la médecine légale transporter le corps et se dirigent chacun vers une direction différente pour continuer leurs recherches. Dans l'entrepôt sale et vieux, il y a des cadavres de bouteilles de bière, des couvertures malodorantes et quelques tags, mais tout ça, Lestrade l'a déjà vu dans d'autres squats alors il ne s'attarde pas.

« Qui a découvert le corps ? », demande-t-il à un agent posté devant la porte de l'entrepôt pour maintenir les quelques rares curieux à l'écart.

« Un clodo, on lui a offert un café en attendant. »

Il pointe du doigt une voiture aux gyrophares en marche où est assis sur la banquette arrière, la porte ouverte, un vieil homme couvert d'un épais manteau d'une couleur indéfinissable et d'une barbe sale. Gregory se rapproche et lui sourit en respirant automatiquement par la bouche.

« Bonsoir, c'est vous qui avez découvert le corps ? »

« Bin ouais, c'est moi. Quoi, vous pensez quand même pas que c'est moi qui l'ai buté ? », s'emporte l'homme dans un mélange d'effluves de bière et de sueur qui fait automatiquement regretter à Greg d'avoir posé une question.

« Vous venez souvent ici ? »

« Nan, ici c'est les drogués qui viennent d'habitude, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient changé de squat, alors j'suis venu voir si ça pouvait pas être mon nouveau palace. »

« Faudra continuer à chercher alors. »

« Ouais... Et dites, vous auriez pas un p'tit billet ? Vos collègues m'ont dit qu'ils m'en donneraient mais... Enfin, y sont pas revenus quoi. »

Lestrade soupire mais porte quand même la main à sa poche dont il sort son portefeuille. Il tend un billet de 10£ à l'homme qui l'attrape de ses doigts sales avant de le glisser dans la poche intérieure de son immense manteau. Même de là où il est, Greg peut voir que deux billets verts y séjournent déjà.

« J'ai des problèmes de mémoire... », s'excuse faussement le sans-abri dans un sourire forcé.

Le sergent ne répond même pas (puisqu'il est évident qu'il s'est fait avoir comme un bleu) et informe Lucy en la croisant qu'il rentre chez lui. Il quitte l'entrepôt, n'accélère pas le pas cette fois puisqu'il ne pleut plus et se dirige vers sa voiture qu'il ouvre avec le bip automatique lorsqu'il entend une voix l'appeler de derrière le ruban jaune :

« Vous repartez déjà ? »

Lestrade s'arrête et se retourne. Il cherche l'origine de la voix et la trouve bien vite. Debout derrière le périmètre de sécurité mis en place par ses collègues, il y a cinq badauds, manifestement des voisins curieux venus voir la raison de tout ce bordel. Ils sont en pyjama pour la plupart puisque l'attrait du scandale les désinhibe comme le plus fort des alcools, mais tout à droite, il y a un jeune homme, grand (et lui au moins est habillé correctement) qui le regarde droit dans les yeux. Un agent en costume s'approche pour lui demander de se reculer avant qu'il ne fasse craquer le long ruban en plastique, mais Lestrade, intrigué, se rapproche et lui fait signe qu'il prend la relève.

De plus près, il voit mieux le jeune homme, ses yeux manifestement encore un peu fatigués, une veste sombre et trop grande sur les épaules et des cheveux dans un bordel fou.

« Parce que tu trouves que je ne suis pas resté assez longtemps ? », demande-t-il en souriant.

« Vos collègues sont encore dans l'entrepôt, eux. »

« Peut-être parce qu'ils sont mauvais et qu'ils pensent que le meurtre a un rapport avec l'endroit, alors que c'est juste un règlement de compte. »

« Ah, c'est un meurtre alors ? », sourit le gamin et Lestrade soupire - il s'est fait _encore_ avoir comme un bleu.

Une femme d'une soixantaine d'année, debout à quelques mètres d'eux, remet son châle rose bonbon sur ses épaules en poussant une petite expression d'angoisse. Greg fait signe au garçon de le rejoindre, lui qui semble bouillonner de bonheur avant de se glisser sous le ruban et de le suivre quelques pas plus loin, près de la voiture grise où Lestrade prend appui en croisant les bras contre son torse.

« Ne le crie pas sur tous les toits, on veut éviter les scènes de paniques, surtout dans les quartiers résidentiels comme ça. »

« Moi ça ne me fait pas peur. », répond le gamin en relevant le menton, quelque part entre le réflexe et la fierté.

« Non, je vois ça... »

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est un règlement de compte ? »

« Pas le genre SDF ou junkie vu ses vêtements. On a juste voulu utiliser la tranquillité de l'endroit pour le liquider. »

« Et qui est-ce ? »

« Trop tôt pour le dire. Maintenant il va être amené à la morgue et on essayera de trouver son identité et comment il est mort, précisément. Mais pourquoi j'te raconte tout ça, moi... ? », soupire Lestrade en se détachant de sa voiture, prêt à monter dedans pour partir se recoucher.

« Parce que je vous pose la question. », répond naturellement le jeune homme en le suivant. « Vous allez travailler sur cette enquête alors ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? », demande le sergent en se forçant à sourire.

« Je veux enquêter avec vous. »

Prêt à s'asseoir, la main sur la portière grande ouverte, Greg se fige et regarde le gamin quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire. Il ne fait rien pour se retenir, puisque la situation est de toute façon trop surréaliste et la fatigue trop persistante sur son cerveau crevé. Il se calme doucement et finit par froncer les sourcils.

« Attends... Je t'ai déjà vu toi. Tu étais là quand on arrêté les frères Dikkens à leur garage il y a deux semaines... c'est ça ? »

Le garçon détourne le regard avant de hocher faiblement la tête pour répondre.

« Ça te plait _vraiment_ d'être là. », et ce n'est pas une question. « T'es jeune, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'inscris pas dans une université ? Y'en a des très biens et gratuites, tu sais. Et on recrute toujours dans la police. »

« J'ai pas... mh... C'est pas pour l'argent ou... Enfin, je veux juste réfléchir... aux enquêtes. »

Lestrade le regarde encore quelques secondes, sans rien dire, sans rien vraiment penser finalement parce que tout ça est un peu étrange, alors il lui fait simplement signe de la main de retourner derrière le périmètre de sécurité et le plus jeune, visiblement déçu, s'exécute la tête baissée. Gregory s'assoit et ferme la portière avant de mettre le chauffage à fond. Il laisse ses mains devant le filet d'air chaud qui s'en échappe avant de les poser sur le volant et de démarrer. Il fait demi tour dans le terrain vague de l'entrepôt et sort avant de contourner les quelques voisins curieux encore présent. Il y a toujours le jeune, les mains dans les poches, à attendre patiemment en regardant les policiers s'activer dans tous les sens. Il s'arrête et baisse sa fenêtre.

« _Gamin._ », appelle-t-il, et comme s'il était persuadé qu'il allait être appelé, le jeune homme bondit presque sur place avant de courir jusqu'à la voiture, un victorieux sourire aux lèvres. « C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. »

* * *

En finissant de remplir le papier que l'avocat de sa femme lui a apporté ce matin, Greg se répète inlassablement dans sa tête toutes les insultes les plus vulgaires qu'il avait absolument interdiction de prononcer chez lui lorsqu'il était petit. C'est déjà moche que sa femme veuille divorcer, mais qu'elle ait employé comme avocat l'homme avec qui elle trompait Lestrade, ça, c'est hors-catégorie.

Il regarde pour la centième fois de la journée cet accord de principe de lancement de procédure de divorce, quand son téléphone sonne.

« Allô ? »

« Ah, enfin vous décrochez. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te donner le numéro de ma ligne directe... Ça fait douze fois que tu m'appelles depuis jeudi. »

« Ça fait douze fois que vous m'ignorez. Où en est l'enquête ? »

« Sherlock... », soupire Lestrade en passant une main sur son visage, avant de se retourner dos à l'open-space pour ne pas tenter ses collègues de venir écouter cette conversation. « Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais la police londonienne est en sous-effectif et comme il y a eu d'autres priorités, l'enquête est en stand-by. Mais si tu veux aider, tu peux peut-être, oh, je ne sais pas moi... suivre une formation pour postuler comme flic ? », propose-t-il faussement naïvement, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Pas le temps, il faut que nous réglions cette histoire d'abord. »

_Nous_ ?

« Quelle est la prochaine étape ? », Sherlock s'empresse de poursuivre.

« Eh bien _j'ai_ rendez-vous à 15h avec le médecin légiste pour... »

« Très bien, j'aurais sûrement un peu de retard. Quel hôpital ? »

« Sherlock - bien que je doute encore que ce soit ton vrai prénom, mais nous réglerons ça plus tard - quand j'ai accepté de t'aider pour devenir inspecteur, je t'ai bien précisé que je t'aiderai en parallèle de ta_ formation_. Je ne peux pas, littéralement, je n'ai pas le droit de te faire part de l'enquête en cours. »

« Mh... Je me demande ce que ça peut être... »

« De quoi tu parles ? », demande le sergent en jouant avec une boule de stress qu'il s'amuse à lancer en l'air.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui qui vous a fait décrocher votre téléphone pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Il s'est passé quelque chose, pas vrai ? Quelque chose qui vous contrarie. Quelque chose qui n'est pas juste, mais sur lequel vous n'avez aucun contrôle. Vous avez la possibilité, par contre, de m'emmener avec vous à la morgue. Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que je suis votre stagiaire. »

Lestrade n'a même pas besoin de se retourner pour revoir, comme imprimé sur sa rétine, la signature de sa femme accolée au mot DIVORCE.

« Rendez-vous à 15h à Bart's. »

* * *

« La petite dernière a été acceptée à Oxford. », sourit Hubert en se lavant les mains un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Famille de champion. », rétorque Gregory, les siennes cachées dans ses poches.

Dans la salle d'autopsie, il parle encore de longues minutes avec le médecin qu'il a toujours connu. Il fait partie de la génération du DI Hill-Smith et lui aussi a choisi la retraite comme prochaine sortie sur cette autoroute faite de morts et de dissections qu'est leur vie. Ça lui fait un peu bizarre, à Greg, de voir tous ses mentors s'en aller un à un. Ils ne l'appellent plus « le jeunot » maintenant ils l'appellent « la relève » et ça le rend aussi fier que légèrement angoissé. C'est que les flics plus jeunes que lui se multiplient dans son open-space et déjà plus de la moitié de ses cheveux bruns sont devenus gris (foutue génétique). Il est persuadé qu'il fera bientôt partie des plus vieux.

Ça ne s'arrange pas quand rentre la jeune apprentie d'Hubert.

« Ah, Hooper, vous avez tout ce qu'il faut pour le cas n° 782 ? »

« Oui, monsieur. », sourit-elle, les gestes un peu fébriles en venant ouvrir le sac mortuaire où séjourne désormais l'inconnu de l'entrepôt.

« Eh bien je vais vous laisser avec Gregory alors. »

« Mais, monsi... »

« _Tatata_, il est temps que vous vous en occupiez seule et je suis sûr que vous ferez ça très bien. Gregory, je suis à la cafétéria si tu veux venir prendre un café avec moi après. », sourit Hubert en tapotant son épaule avant de disparaitre.

La porte qui claque cache juste ce qu'il faut la petite plainte incontrôlable qui s'échappe de la gorge de la jeune Molly Hooper. Elle lui offre un sourire désolé, il lui en renvoie un réconfortant. Cela va faire deux ans qu'il la voit évoluer, prendre de plus en plus d'assurance et il est évident que malgré sa timidité, la jeune femme est tout à fait prête pour faire un compte-rendu plus que correct.

« Ça va bien se passer. », lui sourit-il en se penchant vers elle pour baisser sa voix. « Vous avez pu trouver son identité ? »

Elle hoche une fois la tête, les joues un peu rouges (peut-être s'est-il penché trop près) et cherche dans son immense carnet la page concernant le corps allongé face à eux, lorsqu'elle commence à bégayer :

« S-Sergent Lestrade, je voulais vous dire... »

C'est la porte qui claque à nouveau qui l'arrête. Arrive à pas sûrs Sherlock, les cheveux dans une pagaille pas possible et sa veste encore trop grande sur ses épaules. Il porte un pull très fin et vu la température ambiante, il est évident qu'il est gelé. Sa peau est si blanche qu'il est difficile de le regarder. Lestrade n'a qu'une envie : l'emmener manger quelque chose de chaud.

« Sh... Sherlock ? »

Et ça, c'est Molly qui l'a dit. Greg ouvre grands les yeux et les inspecte un à un avant de demander :

« Vous vous connaissez ? »

« Oui il... Il vient souvent dans le coin. », répond Molly, les joues si rouges qu'à côté de Sherlock, on dirait qu'ils imitent à eux seul une glace vanille-framboise.

« Tu traînes dans les _morgues_ ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? », demande le sergent, en regardant le jeune homme avec un air un peu dégoûté.

Il ne fait qu'hausser une épaule pour toute réponse et Lestrade lève les yeux au ciel. Ils se retournent vers Molly qui leur confirme d'une voix mal assurée que l'homme a été frappé quelques instants avant sa mort et que la cause du décès est bien liée à la chute qui a suivi.

« Sa description - malgré... malgré la défiguration - correspond à un avis de disparition déposé 48h avant qu'on ne le retrouve. », et c'est vers Sherlock qu'elle se retourne automatiquement, comme pour lui demander ce qu'il en pense, mais Lestrade arrête automatiquement cette pvaine tentative de drague en attrapant le dossier qu'elle tend.

« Tom Calson, 29ans, sans activité, habite au 5 Townloey Street à Walworth... », lit-il tout haut en levant les sourcils - et la simple idée de devoir se rendre dans ce quartier mal famé le fait déjà regretter d'avoir choisi de rentrer dans les forces de police. Il regarde la photo attachée au dossier et la rapproche du visage et malgré les contusions et les bosses, pas de doute, il s'agit bien du même. « Tu as pu faire de plus amples examens ? »

« Oui, pas de drogue, pas d'alcool dans le sang. Il n'était même pas fumeur. »

« Non, effectivement, ça l'aurait gêné. », intervient soudain Sherlock en enfilant une paire de gants avant de se pencher vers les mollets nus du mort qu'il tripote sans aucune gêne apparente.

« Sherlock ! », aboie Greg en l'attrapant par son épaule fine pour le reculer, par réflexe.

« Tout va bien, j'ai mis des gants ! Regardez ses mollets, ils sont extrêmement musclés et il n'y a qu'une chose qui muscle comme ça : le vélo. Vous avez dit qu'il habitait à Walworth et qu'il n'avait pas d'emploi : il ne faisait pas de vélo pour le plaisir, il l'utilisait pour survivre. Il était coursier - non déclaré, bien évidement. »

Le plus vieux de la pièce regarde le gamin qu'il a fait rentrer dans sa vie comme il aurait pu faire rentrer un tigre dans son 50 mètres carré, et se retourne silencieusement vers Molly qui comprend automatiquement sa demande.

« C'est vrai qu'il était en très bonne condition physique, ça concorde... »

« Le jean. », commande Sherlock en claquant des doigts et la jeune femme lui obéit de suite puisqu'elle court chercher dans un casier spécial les vêtements de la victime.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais qu'il portait un jean ? », demande Lestrade, la voix plus basse.

« Londonien, trentenaire, plutôt pauvre ? Suivez un peu : _bien sûr_ qu'il portait un jean. »

La médecin légiste revient et pose sur la table adjacente le jean, sur lequel Sherlock se jette pratiquement avant de relever le bas du pantalon, où il pointe du doigt une marque horizontale, là où les fibres sont blanches à force d'avoir été semble-t-il, pressées. Le sergent s'approche et soupire, vaincu :

« Une pince pour le vélo... »

« Vous progressez. », sourit Sherlock d'un air maladivement victorieux et dans ses yeux fous, éclairés par la lumière criarde de la pièce, la vérité frappe Lestrade comme un coup de poignard.

Il ferme les lèvres, hoche une fois la tête et remercie Molly longuement, en profitant pour la rassurer, elle qui tremble encore un peu, et s'apprête à sortir de la pièce, lorsque la jeune femme émet, d'une petite voix :

« Sherlock ? N'hésitez pas à revenir si vous avez encore besoin... de quoi que ce soit. »

L'appelé la regarde, peu impressionné, hoche juste une fois la tête avant que Lestrade lui fasse signe de le suivre. Ils marchent côte à côte dans le couloir où leurs chaussures grincent sur le lino dans un silence étouffant, puisque l'égo du plus jeune semble attirer à lui tout l'air respirable et lorsqu'ils tournent à droite, avant de remonter vers la sortie, Lestrade l'attrape par le bras et le tire de force derrière une porte coupe-feu, où ils découvrent un escalier de secours.

Il le plaque sans aucune douceur contre le mur, ses mains comme des étaux autour des bras fins. Yeux clairs et peau blanche, il y a une poussière dans ce regard qui crie l'innocence et une noirceur qui murmure un déséquilibre certain que Gregory n'est pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir connaitre.

« Okay gamin, c'était _vraiment_ bien joué. Mais putain, tu crois vraiment que je ne l'aurais jamais compris ? »

Sherlock entrouvre les lèvres, les sourcils froncés mais on dirait qu'il les presse si fort l'un contre l'autre plus pour retenir des larmes que de la colère, mais bien sûr, il ne dit rien. Des junkies, Lestrade en croise chaque semaine, des vivants, des un peu moins vivants. Mais tous ont cette peau blanche, ces yeux vides et ce futur si incertain que plus d'une fois Gregory s'est demandé s'il les sauvait vraiment en les faisant confronter la loi. La routine - et Dieu que c'est douloureux de penser que _oui_, sa routine consiste à trouver des gamins défoncés aux quatre coins de Londres - c'est d'abord d'évaluer la situation, voir s'ils ont besoin d'aide médicale ou s'il est possible de leur parler sans qu'ils ne se jettent d'un pont, puis c'est de rentrer en contact, leur demander leurs noms, leurs âges (bien souvent mineurs, mais _bordel_ que font les parents ?) puis de leur mettre les menottes et de les conduire au commissariat. Selon les cas, on retrouve un père, une mère, on les fait conduire à l'hôpital, ou alors on remplit leurs casiers judiciaires déjà conséquents malgré leur jeune âge.

Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il s'est mis dans la tête de s'occuper de l'un d'entre eux.

« J'ai arrêté... », plaide le jeune homme d'une voix mal assumée.

« Ferme-la et écoute-moi. »

« J'ai arrêté, je vous le jure... »

« J'y crois pas une seconde et toi non plus. Alors tu veux enquêter mais pas être flic, c'est ça ? On change les règles. Tu arrêtes de prendre tes merdes et tu m'aides à chopper le meurtrier de Calson. Mais si je te retrouve un matin défoncé comme aujourd'hui, sois sûr que non seulement tu n'approcheras plus jamais une scène de crime mais qu'en plus tu verras de très près à quoi ressemble une cellule de prison, lorsque t'y passeras cinq ans pour « Entrave à la justice et détention de stupéfiants ». Deal ? »

Le gamin ne baisse pas les yeux mais son insupportable suffisance a disparu, emportant avec elle l'envie très forte de Lestrade de le gifler. Sa voix ne tremble même pas lorsqu'il répond :

« Deal. »


	2. Chapitre 2

« Linda, putain, écoute-moi... », grogne Lestrade, le téléphone coincé entre son oreille et son épaule alors qu'il passe la deuxième sur _Borough Road_.

Ça fait trois pâtés de maison qu'elle n'a pas pris sa respiration, puisqu'elle lui hurle toutes les choses qu'elle lui reproche depuis des années, bien que certaines n'ont aucun rapport avec lui (sauf si on peut bêtement croire qu'il aurait pu empêcher la pluie de tomber une semaine durant lors de leur lune de miel).

« Bon, Linda, pour l'amour de Dieu, je travaille okay ? On réglera ça plus tard et fais une liste de ce que tu veux prendre, je m'en branle. Hein ? Oui, okay, je dormirai encore dans le canapé ce soir... »

Il raccroche en crachant un juron avant de se garer dans un parking vide. La dernière fois qu'il est venu dans ce quartier, des petites frappes ont du voir son gyrophare planqué dans la boîte à gants mal fermée, puisqu'il s'était retrouvé avec ses 4 pneus crevés. Il accélère le pas dans les rues vides et sales et rentre dans l'immeuble où il a rendez-vous avec Sherlock. Ce serait tellement plus simple si le gamin avait un téléphone portable mais ça reste encore rare de pouvoir s'en payer en cette année 1999. Même Greg ne pourrait se le permettre si ce n'était pas offert par le boulot.

Il arrive au cinquième étage de l'immeuble miteux lorsqu'il découvre le gamin, assis par terre à l'attendre. Il lui sourit et se lève en époussetant son jean. Il a l'air exténué mais bizarrement plus calme. Lestrade ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une petite fierté.

« T'es allé voir le médecin avec qui je t'avais pris rendez-vous ? »

« Oui, il m'a déjà prescris des médicaments. »

Il lui sourit une fois et reprend son sérieux avant de lui avouer enfin :

« J'ai pas eu l'autorisation de fouiller l'appartement de Calson. L'affaire est classée sans suite. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? », s'exclame Sherlock, comme si on lui retirait des mains le plus beaux des trésors auquel il ait jamais touché.

« Ça fait plus de deux semaines, Calson n'avait pas de famille, on a aucune pression de ce côté là. Avec les émeutes qu'il y a eu dans le Nord en début de semaine, toute l'équipe est réquisitionnée... »

« Non, non, _non_ ! On ne peut pas s'arrêter là, on _doit_ trouver le type qui a fait ça ! »

« Calme-toi gamin ! Bien sûr que je suis d'accord avec toi, tu penses que ça me fait plaisir de laisser un timbré dans la nature ? Mais j'ai pas le choix. »

« ... Moi je l'ai. », répond Sherlock avant de sortir de la poche de son immense veste une petite trousse dont il tire deux outils de crochetage qui font sursauter le plus vieux.

« Comment t'as ça toi ? »

« J'ai acheté ça dans une brocante, pourquoi ? »

Le brun se met à genoux face à la serrure et, un bout de langue sorti entre ses lèvres, se met à insérer les deux tiges métalliques dans la serrure. Il est extrêmement concentré et il est clair que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça.

« Sherlock, stop, je pourrai t'arrêter si tu fais ça... »

« Et bien, arrêtez-moi alors. Vous avez vos menottes dans votre voiture, non ? », lance le gamin, comme un défi, en le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Parfois je me dis que c'est tout ce que tu mérites. »

« On parlera de vos fantasmes plus tard. », et avant que Gregory n'ait pu répondre, la porte s'ouvre en grand et dévoile un petit appartement d'une tristesse plus grande que les mètres carrés.

Il y a un lit à même le sol, une table récupérée dans la rue semble-t-il, puisque les chaises qui l'accompagnent n'y ressemblent pas et la douche donne directement sur la minuscule cuisine.

« Pour un mec qui prenait pas de drogue, ça ressemble quand même à un appartement de camé... », commente inutilement le plus vieux en entrant, enfilant déjà des gants avant d'en donner à Sherlock. Il fait trois pas qu'il a déjà parcouru la moitié de la pièce. Il n'y a vraiment rien à part quelques casseroles et boîtes de conserve et même dans l'unique commode il n'y a que des vêtements. Bien sûr, la seule chose qui leur importe vraiment ne peut pas être loupée. Jaune aux bandes vertes, posé debout contre la fenêtre fermée à l'aide d'une tige en métal, se tient le vélo de Calson.

« On va dire qu'il l'a trouvé dans une poubelle... », ironise Greg puisqu'il est clair que l'homme n'aurait jamais eu l'agent pour se payer un engin pareil vu la qualité de l'appartement dans lequel il vit.

C'est principalement le sergent qui inspecte chaque recoin à la recherche d'une cachette, d'un détail qui pourrait leur échapper. Si Sherlock participe un peu au début, il se retrouve vite debout au milieu de la pièce à ne rien faire d'autre que regarder Lestrade.

« Il devait être sacrément triste... »

« Pourquoi vous dîtes ça ? »

« Tu ne trouves pas que... tout est morne ici ? Y'a pas de photos, pas de souvenirs. C'est à peine plus vivant qu'une cellule. »

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même, il n'a pas de famille... »

« C'est _ça_ qui est triste. Même moi qui suis en instance de divorce, je ne souhaite à personne d'être seul comme ça. »

Il referme le petit placard ridicule dessous l'évier qui fuit et se redresse en faisant craquer ses genoux, avant de se retourner. Sherlock n'a toujours pas bougé, il a les yeux dans le vide et semble si abattu qu'il ne fait même plus sa vingtaine d'année. Lestrade a un petit sourire, parce qu'il connait ce sentiment très bizarre d'entrer pour la première fois dans la maison d'un mort, et même si Sherlock joue les caïds, il n'en reste pas moins humain. Il s'approche, retire son gant droit (non sans difficulté) et pose sa main sur l'épaule frêle, son pouce posé sur la peau froide de son cou.

« Hey, gamin, on a fait le tour ici, on peut y aller... »

« Le vélo. »

« Quoi, le vélo ? »

« C'est ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Il faut le prendre pour l'analyser. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux trouver ? Il n'a rien pu cacher dedans. »

« On en sait rien, on peut peut-être analyser la boue sur les roues pour retracer ses parcours, regarder les empreintes digitales... »

« T'abandonne jamais toi, hein ? », sourit le plus vieux et ça fait sourire, rien qu'un peu, Sherlock, alors c'est suffisant.

Ils portent à deux le vélo dans la petite cage d'escalier pour être sûr de ne pas l'abîmer et l'apportent jusqu'à la voiture du sergent où ils l'enveloppent dans une bâche avant de refermer le coffre. Ils se saluent après que Greg lui ait promis d'apporter le vélo à Molly Hooper, et alors qu'il démarre sa voiture, prêt à partir, le plus jeune frappe à sa fenêtre.

« Quoi ? », demande-t-il après l'avoir baissée.

« Est-ce que je peux dormir chez vous ce soir ? »

« Euh... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ma femme est encore à la maison, alors... »

« Ah. Je vois. »

« ... Tu n'as pas de maison ? »

« Si, si. »

« Je peux te raccompagner, par contre. »

« Non c'est bon, je n'habite pas loin. »

« Ne me mens pas, Sherlock. »

« Je ne vous mens pas. », et dans ses prunelles claires, il y a une triste vérité qui n'a pas besoin de mot pour être évidente.

Ça fait entrouvrir les lèvres du plus vieux qui comprend (bien trop tard) ce que voulait vraiment Sherlock, mais le gamin a déjà tourné les talons et disparait dans l'immense parking où seul le bruit de ses pas résonne.

* * *

_Charles Jones_. C'est tellement énorme que ça parait faux. Dans l'ascenseur de son immeuble, Lestrade relit encore et encore les résultats de l'expertise du vélo, envoyés par courrier de la part de Molly. Les empreintes digitales ont prouvé qu'il appartenait à Calson mais sur le guidon s'est trouvée l'empreinte très concrète de la main gauche de Charles Jones. Et comme si Molly avait prédit les suspicions du sergent, elle précise à la fin de sa lettre qu'elle a tenté de poser de fausses empreintes mais sur le plastique du vélo, il aurait été facile de détecter la mise en scène.

Alors, le vélo de Calson a été touché par le mafieux que Scotland Yard essaye de chopper depuis sept ans. Ça ne prouve rien, il y a même de fortes chances pour que ça n'ait aucun lien avec le meurtre du coursier, mais ça n'empêche pas Lestrade de sourire comme un gamin dans un magasin de jouets en période de Noël.

Demain, il voit Sherlock et il est si impatient de lui annoncer la nouvelle que pour la première fois il regrette de ne pas connaitre son adresse pour lui faire la surprise de débarquer chez lui. En attendant, c'est dans son appartement qu'il entre et si toutes les lumières sont allumées, ça ne l'empêche pas d'être traversé par une impression de froideur extrême. C'est le cas tous les jours depuis que sa femme lui a clairement dit qu'elle le quittait.

« Linda ? »,

Bien sûr, pas de réponse. Il s'approche de la cuisine et voit un post-it jaune où est écrit « _Dors sur le canapé_ », chose qu'elle lui répète tous les jours, même si c'est évident, mais il est persuadé que c'est juste pour lui faire un peu plus mal encore. Elle doit être dans sa chambre avec un plateau repas, comme d'habitude, alors il ne va pas la déranger et se prend juste une bière dans le frigo avant de s'écrouler sur son canapé. Il soupire de bonheur en tombant sur un match de rugby et retire ses chaussures avant de s'allonger de tout son long.

Son équipe favorite a tout juste le temps de marquer un premier essai qu'il s'endort, la main fermement accrochée à sa bouteille.

* * *

« Réveillez-vous. »

_Bordel_. Il n'a même pas besoin d'ouvrir un œil, il reconnait la voix.

« Sherlock... »

Lentement, les gestes encore endormis, le plus vieux s'étire avant de frotter son visage et d'ouvrir les yeux. Sherlock est assis sur la table basse à côté de lui, les coudes posés sur ses genoux écartés. Il a un demi-sourire en regardant son aîné sortir des bras de Morphée. Depuis un mois qu'il est en rémission, Sherlock Holmes a vraiment gagné en charme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Je pouvais pas attendre. Qu'ont révélé les analyses ? »

Lestrade rit, il se redresse un peu sur son canapé en y restant tout de même allongé et avoue enfin :

« Qu'il a voyagé dernièrement dans Regent's Park, vu la boue récupérée sous ses roues et Charles Jones a touché le vélo de Calson. »

« Charles Jones. », répète Sherlock, sans avoir l'air de comprendre.

« Jones fait partie de la Famille du Nord. La mafia, si tu préfères. Ça fait des années qu'on essaye de le chopper mais il est bien trop malin pour déraper. »

« Donc, c'est lui qui a tué Calson. »

« Tu vas un peu vite dans ta déduction, gamin, mais pour sûr, ils se sont rencontrés. Il y a l'empreinte de sa main sur une partie du guidon. »

« Quand est-ce qu'on l'interroge ? »

« Non, je ne vais pas déjà l'interroger, c'est trop maigre comme preuve. On va continuer d'enquêter et quand on aura suffisamment d'infos, j'en parlerai à mes supérieurs. »

« Ça me parait cohérent. », répond Sherlock, avant d'attraper la bière posée près du canapé, qu'il finit d'un trait, avant de grimacer.

Lestrade sourit devant cette nouvelle preuve de la jeunesse du garçon et fronce soudain les sourcils.

« Attends, comment tu es rentré ? Linda t'a ouvert ? »

« Non, y'a personne ici. J'ai crocheté la serrure. »

« Si, ma femme est dans sa chambre. », répond le sergent sans avoir entendu la deuxième partie de la phrase. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Six heures du matin. Et il n'y a personne dans l'appartement à part nous, j'en suis sûr. »

Lestrade se lève d'un bond, le bassin un peu engourdi d'avoir dormi sur son canapé de mauvaise qualité qu'il n'a même pas pris la peine de déplier, et se dirige vers le couloir du bout, Sherlock sur ses talons. Il ouvre d'un coup la porte de sa chambre et découvre la pièce vide et pire, le lit est fait.

« Oh, la sal... »

« ...ope ? »

« J'aurais dit _la sale garce_, mais ça marche aussi. »

« Pourquoi vous avez dormi sur le canapé... ? »

« Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé. Je pensais qu'elle dormait déjà quand je suis rentré. Elle a dû dormir chez son avocat... Elle voulait juste me faire chier, en fait. »

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'être le grand amour entre vous deux. »

« Plus depuis longtemps. Tu veux un conseil ? Ne te marie jamais. »

« Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu. », répond Sherlock dans un haussement d'épaules, avant de s'avancer dans la pièce silencieuse.

C'est bizarre, mais ça a la même saveur qu'une aiguille qu'on enfonce dans un ballon et Lestrade retient sa respiration de peur que tout explose. Les gestes de Sherlock se font lents, ils ont quelque chose de l'ordre de l'ensorcellement. Le pire, c'est que ce n'est pas conscient. Il passe son index le long d'une commode qu'il inspecte. Il y a les photos du mariage, des portraits de famille. Toutes les preuves de ce qu'ils ont eu, et indéniablement perdu. Ce n'est pas vraiment utile que Lestrade ouvre les lèvres puisqu'il sait que Sherlock a déjà tout compris.

Il ne sait pas précisément depuis combien de temps il n'était pas rentré dans cette pièce, puisqu'il a une réserve de vêtement dans la salle de bain, et le souvenir de s'être couché dans son propre lit est encore plus lointain. C'est le souffle coupé qu'il regarde Sherlock s'y asseoir avec une simplicité folle, avant de relever les yeux vers son aîné. Il y a une demande silencieuse au bout de ses cils et c'est le cœur serré que Lestrade s'approche, enfin. La main de Sherlock s'est posée à ses côtés pour lui faire signe de prendre place aussi, mais ça, le plus vieux ne le peut pas. Il s'accroupit face à lui et murmure :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin... ? »

Il lui laisse le choix des mots, car parfois, le chemin du cerveau à la bouche fait comprendre aux sentiments étranges qui nous habitent que ce ne sont rien que des bêtises. Mais si ces dernières semaines à côtoyer le plus jeune lui ont appris que son égo presse hors de ses lèvres des réparties cinglantes, il sait qu'au fond, le dialogue n'est pas quelque chose qu'il maitrise. Doucement, le brun pose ses mains sur les joues de son aîné et le contact a la chaleur qui manquait terriblement à cette pièce depuis des siècles.

« Sherlock... », murmure-t-il alors que les lèvres du plus jeune se penchent pour frôler les siennes.

Il pose ses mains sur celles qui caressent ses joues, mais ne le laisse pas l'embrasser. Il ferme les yeux, sent leurs souffles qui s'entremêlent

et d'un geste minutieux échange les rôles en venant toucher à son tour la figure du plus jeune. Il le recule un peu, contemple dans son intégralité ce visage improbable d'une beauté insolente et caresse de son pouce les lèvres qui le demandent silencieusement.

C'est mal, définitivement, d'emmener ce garçon de 13 ans son cadet, dans la chambre conjugale. C'est tout aussi mal, toutes les fois où sa femme a rompu le contrat de mariage entre ses draps, avec d'autres que lui. Mais c'est encore plus mal, cette solitude qui le ronge depuis des années.

Lentement il se redresse, mais la déception n'a pas le temps de s'installer dans les yeux du plus jeune que déjà il l'oblige silencieusement à s'allonger, avant de prendre place à califourchon au-dessus de son corps. Ils sont maintenant au centre du lit et dans leurs cœurs, c'est comme s'ils avaient eu l'audace de traverser un territoire ennemi et d'y planter leur drapeau.

Il regarde longuement le plus jeune, ses yeux bien trop clairs, sa peau bien trop tentante, ses boucles bien trop belles. Sherlock est _trop_, tout le temps, partout. C'est renversant cette façon dont il s'est imposé dans sa vie, avec l'audace que toute sa jeunesse lui souffle. Cette fois, c'est Gregory qui s'impose à lui, en plaquant ses lèvres aux siennes, qu'il écarte de sa langue, pour enfin prendre la bouche qu'il a tant de fois voulu faire taire de cette façon.

Sous lui, et sans même le toucher, il sent le corps de Sherlock se tendre, trembler, peut-être, mais le garçon est assez téméraire pour répondre avec ferveur au baiser. C'est avec un désir de possession plus fort que jamais que le plus vieux laisse sa langue envahir celle qui gémit sous lui. Il tient de ses mains celles de Sherlock, collées contre le lit. C'est peut-être à cause de toutes les blagues du brun sur la nécessité de lui passer les menottes qu'il entrave ses gestes. Le baiser est profond, lent, asphyxiant, presque. À l'image de ce qu'il ressent pour ce gamin.

Il quitte enfin la bouche rougie après de longues minutes où le souffle leur a fait défaut et va embrasser avec une application particulière la peau fine du corps qu'il surplombe. Il a besoin de reprendre le dessus sur cette relation que Sherlock essaye de mener du bout de sa baguette en pâte à modeler. En vérité, il a besoin de reprendre le dessus sur sa propre vie, qu'il regarde s'échapper d'entre ses doigts depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Il lâche enfin la main gauche de Sherlock et plaque sa droite sur le ventre du plus jeune dont il soulève le pull fin. Il ignore ce détail depuis bien trop longtemps, mais d'où viennent ses vêtements trop grands ? Ils sont de bonne qualité mais ne semblent pas avoir été achetés pour lui. Ça vient peut-être d'un père, d'un grand frère. Mais Sherlock n'a jamais envie de parler de sa famille. Et Lestrade n'a pas envie d'entendre dire que Sherlock a quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie.

Il dévoile le torse pâle et retient une plainte derrière ses lèvres pincées, parce qu'à admirer le corps imberbe du plus jeune, il oublie la chambre, la bague inutile à son annulaire et toutes les nuits sur le canapé. Il passe sa main chaude sur le ventre offert, sent ses cotes dont il trace le contour et descend jusqu'à la ceinture de Sherlock qu'il ouvre avec facilité en tirant dessus. Il glisse ses doigts sous le jean mais il s'arrête instantanément lorsque les gémissements ont laissé place à un mot :

« Lest... Gregory... », et dans cette petite voix se cache non pas une plainte mais un appel.

Il redresse le visage et regarde celui magnifiquement défait de Sherlock et une fois de plus, il comprend ce que le plus jeune n'a pas la force d'avouer, et plus la force de cacher. Alors, il sourit et remonte sa main jusqu'à la joue rouge qu'il caresse avec tendresse. Il s'allonge à son tour et attrape entre ses bras le corps bouillant qui, il le sait maintenant, n'a jamais été touché.

Sherlock est si fin, si fragile, que ses bras à lui se font plus forts. Et dans la chevelure brune, forêt ardente qui cache un cerveau bien trop génial, il dépose une centaine de baisers qui ont le goût de la promesse.


	3. Chapitre 3

« Ça ne marchera jamais, bien sûr qu'il dira qu'il n'a pas quitté sa maison... », grogne Lestrade, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau, la bouche cachée derrière une épaisse écharpe bleue.

« Taisez-vous... », a tout juste le temps de gronder Sherlock, avant qu'on ne vienne leur ouvrir.

C'est une femme plutôt âgée, aux traits marqués par les années et à la chevelure d'un blond coloré qui vient leur ouvrir. Elle les regarde l'un après l'autre, un sourire poli aux lèvres et Lestrade doit retenir un juron en constatant la vie si normale qui entoure Charles Jones.

« Mrs. Jones ? »

« Oui, je peux vous aider ? »

« Sergent Lestrade, agent Holmes, nous faisons une enquête de voisinage. Une femme a été renversée le 31 janvier en haut de la rue et nous aurions besoin de savoir ce que vous avez vu ce soir là. », récite-t-il avec aplomb le mensonge que Sherlock et lui ont élaboré.

« Le 31 janvier ? Oh messieurs, j'étais chez ma soeur à Romford, mais je pense que mon mari, lui, a passé la soirée ici... »

« Excusez-moi, » intervient Sherlock en levant une main, « C'est _détective_ Holmes, pas agent. »

La femme et le sergent regardent, abasourdis, le plus jeune. _Crédibilité : 0_.

« Qui c'est, Miranda... ? », demande une grosse voix dont l'origine arrive bien vite.

C'est plus fort que Lestrade, ça le fait sourire comme jamais, parce que si certains rêvent de rencontrer leur chanteur de rock préféré, lui rêve de rencontrer Charles Jones - et surtout, de lui passer les menottes autour des poignets. Il réitère les présentations et contient sa joie de voir sur le visage du mafieux toute la haine qu'il lui inspire. Mais personne n'a fait quelque chose d'illégal (jusqu'à preuve du contraire), alors, l'entente est aussi cordiale qu'elle est fausse :

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? », demande Jones en se tournant vers sa femme.

« Mais rien, je n'étais pas là le 31 janvier... »

« J'ai passé la soirée devant la télé et je n'ai pas quitté la maison. », répond-il fermement pour couper court à la conversation.

« Vous répondez un peu vite, vous ne voulez pas réfléchir, au moins ? », propose Sherlock avec beaucoup de dédain et ça ne fait pas du tout rire Lestrade.

« ... Chérie, va dans la cuisine, ton poulet va brûler. »

« Mais je n'ai pas mis de poulet à cuire... »

« J'ai dit : _va dans la cuisine_. »

La femme sursaute presque et s'empresse d'obéir à l'ordre aboyé. Jones s'appuie sur ses deux pieds, croise ses bras contre son torse et regarde tour à tour Sherlock et son mentor.

« Vous devriez calmer votre stagiaire, sergent. »

« Nous avons juste besoin de savoir si vous avez vu quelque chose de spécial ce soir-là. »

« Non. Je suis resté chez moi et je suis allé me coucher tôt. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas qu'une femme se soit faite renverser ici, la rue est mal foutue. Vélos, voitures, personne ne sait conduire... Bref, si vous avez terminé, messieurs... »

« Non, nous avons encore besoin de savoir si... »

« Oui, nous avons terminé. », ajoute Lestrade pour couper court la tentative de Sherlock qu'il attrape par l'épaule pour le tirer hors des quelques marches de la maison.

Il attend qu'ils aient tourné un peu plus loin pour le lâcher, en même temps qu'un juron particulièrement peu élégant.

« C'était une connerie de venir ici... _Bordel _mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de te suivre ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur d'un vieux mafieux. »

« Eh bien tu devrais ! Tu devrais avoir peur, parfois, Sherlock ! Moi j'ai peur en tout cas, j'ai peur pour toi. Maintenant qu'il connait ton visage, je ne veux pas... Putain, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de te suivre ! Ça nous a servi à quoi d'aller le voir, tu peux me le dire ? », s'emporte le plus vieux en tapant dans une poubelle, ce qui ne sert à rien à part faire du bruit, mais ce qui a au moins l'air de le calmer un peu.

« Vous l'avez vu comme moi, il cache quelque chose ! »

« Il fait du trafic de drogue depuis le début des années 90, _bien sûr _qu'il cache quelque chose ! Écoute, on n'arrivera pas à le chopper, ça fait des années qu'on le poursuit mais il est bien trop malin pour se laisser avoir. Et quand bien même il serait responsable de la mort de Calson, pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait le sale boulot lui-même ? Ça ne tient pas debout ! »

Sherlock entrouvre les lèvres mais les referme bien vite, incapable de répondre à ça. Il s'approche d'un muret en pierres où il grimpe pour s'y asseoir, les jambes pendantes, alors son aîné s'approche à son tour et y appuie ses avant-bras. Ils restent silencieux assez longtemps pour voir passer deux bus 84 et la sortie d'école de 17h30, avant que Sherlock ne propose enfin.

« Continuons à supposer qu'il a tué le coursier. L'entrepôt où a été retrouvé Calson est trop loin, il n'aurait pas pu y aller à pied. Est-ce qu'on peut vérifier les plaques de sa voiture ? Regarder les caméras de surveillance du quartier pour voir s'il l'a utilisée ce soir-là ? »

« Tu m'écoutes, parfois ? Ce mec est un salopard mais c'est un malin. Il n'aurait jamais utilisé sa voiture. »

« Il n'aurait pas utilisé le métro non plus, avec toutes les caméras... »

Ils relèvent la tête par réflexe lorsqu'un klaxon résonne dans la rue bouchée et lorsque la grosse voiture noire passe devant eux, la petite lumière jaune allumée sur le toit, ils se retournent l'un vers l'autre et comprennent, d'une même voix :

« Un taxi. »

* * *

Il aura fallu batailler pendant près de deux heures, s'excuser une bonne centaine de fois aussi, mais Lestrade a réussi à éviter le blâme pour avoir continué l'enquête sans l'accord de son DI. Il a du sortir la carte du « J'ai peut-être un moyen de coincer Jones », pour que son supérieur le lâche, mais ça en valait la peine. Depuis il enquête, aidé de Sherlock, avec des mandats, des agents si besoin et le puzzle commence sensiblement à se remettre en place.

Ils savent que Calson a rencontré Jones avant le meurtre, puisque ses empreintes sont sur son guidon mais que le jeune homme s'est rendu seul dans l'entrepôt, sans son vélo (avec la pluie qui s'abattait sur Londres ce soir-là, ce n'est pas étonnant). Ils ont également pu avoir accès au compte de Jones, avec l'aide du procureur général qui semble ne plus dormir la nuit à l'idée de coincer le mafieux, et ce qu'ils ont découvert a littéralement fait danser Sherlock Holmes.

Ils ont reçu le fax avec le relevé de compte de Jones un soir où Lestrade avait cuisiné chinois, et découvrant le retrait de 20 000 £ la veille du meurtre, le plus jeune s'est mit debout sur le canapé avant d'improviser une danse de victoire qui a beaucoup fait rire Greg. Il ne faut pas trop qu'il repense à ce soir là, car Sherlock portait un de ses tee-shirts (trop grand, évidemment) et un de ses boxers sur ses hanches fines, et l'avoir vu se trémousser comme ça lui avait donné de primitives envies de le plaquer contre le canapé et de lui arracher tous ses vêtements sans plus attendre.

Ça fait deux mois que la moitié des meubles de son appartement sont partis avec son ex et que le vide a été remplacé par le plus merveilleux des sourires. Ce n'est pas que Sherlock sourit souvent, mais lorsqu'il laisse ses lèvres s'étirer, bon sang la Terre pourrait bien sombrer dans les flammes que Lestrade resterait l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Il lui a tenu la main, tellement de nuit de suite, à presser un gant froid sur son front brûlant. Il a tenu la bassine où il a vomi plus de fois qu'il n'aurait pu le compter, mais le médecin qu'il l'avait emmené voir les avait prévenu que ça arriverait. Ça fait mal de voir le manque dans ses yeux trop jeunes, mais il sait qu'ils s'en sortiront. Parce que c'est comme ça, depuis cinq mois qu'il a rencontré Sherlock à l'entrepôt, il n'est plus un _je_ mais un _nous_. Et ça lui va très bien.

« Sergent Lestrade ? Mr. Roger est là. »

Assis dans le bureau du directeur de la société des Taxis du Nord de Londres, est présenté face à lui un petit monsieur affublé d'une grosse moustache ridicule qui le salue en levant son petit béret de sa tête dégarnie.

« Mr. Roger, vous dites avoir effectué une course du quartier de Marylebone à _Thames Path_, le soir du 31 janvier ? »

« Oui, je ne m'en souviens pas précisément mais c'est ce que j'ai consigné dans mon carnet. On doit écrire nos courses pour nous faire rembourser l'essence, vous savez. »

« Est-ce que vous vous rappelez de la personne que vous avez conduit ? Un homme, une femme... ? »

« J'y ai réfléchis lorsque vos collègues m'ont appelé ce matin pour me dire que vous vouliez me voir et je crois me rappeler que c'était un homme. Vous voyiez, le client aurait été une femme, j'aurais refusé de l'accompagner dans un coin aussi mal famé. Y'a plein de drogués là-bas à ce qu'on dit... »

« Un homme, bien. Quel âge environ ? Est-ce qu'il était grand, petit... ? »

« Je n'en sais rien sergent... Grand, peut-être ? Non, je serai bien incapable de vous répondre... »

« Est-ce que vous reconnaissez cet homme ? », demande Lestrade, en dépliant de sa poche intérieure une photo prise à la volée, de Jones quittant sa maison.

« Ah, je m'en rappelle ! C'est de cette maison dont venait l'homme que j'ai conduit ! Vous savez, dans mon métier on a plus la mémoire des rues que des visages… Mais lui il attendait sur les marches quand je suis passé, et je m'en rappelle qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Je m'étais dis qu'il avait eu de la chance que je sois passé par là ce soir-là. »

Gregory inspire longuement, un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres, qu'il ne fait absolument rien pour contenir, et replie la photo avec soin, avant d'approuver.

« Je vous confirme, Mr. Roger, nous avons beaucoup de chance, que vous soyez passé par là. »

* * *

« Sherlock ! »

Les clés dans la petite coupelle de l'entrée, Lestrade laisse tomber à même le sol son manteau et retire maladroitement ses chaussures, les mains prises par la bouteille de vin qu'il a acheté en rentrant. Il fronce un peu les sourcils, étonné de ne pas avoir de réponse, mais il connait les mots magiques pour sortir le plus jeune de ses pensées, alors il ajoute :

« Sherlock, on le tient ! »

Il sourit cette fois en entendant les pas pressés dévaler dans le couloir. Arrive enfin Sherlock, à bout de souffle, un tee-shirt trop grand sur les épaules, un pantalon de sport dont la corde a été serrée au maximum pour qu'il ne tombe pas de son bassin trop fin. Il arbore le plus magnifique des sourires et demande :

« À quel point ? »

« Assez pour l'interroger mercredi prochain... La convocation est chez le procureur, il la signera demain matin. »

Ils se sourient plus fort encore et lorsque le plus vieux ouvre ses bras, c'est tout ce dont Sherlock a besoin pour se mettre à courir à nouveau avant de lui sauter dessus. Il quitte le sol, enroule maladroitement ses jambes autour du corps de son amant qui rit en déposant rapidement la bouteille de vin sur l'ilot central de la cuisine, avant de poser ses mains sous les fesses du plus jeune pour le soutenir. Il n'a pas le temps de lui demander comment s'est passée sa journée (et après la nuit qu'ils ont passé, avec Sherlock malade à cause des médicaments, il a vraiment bien fait de lui conseiller de rester couché aujourd'hui parce qu'il semble enfin en forme) que la bouche du brun a déjà prit la sienne en otage et la seule rançon apparente est de lui donner sa langue, ce qu'il fait en capitulant. Il serre dans ses bras le corps qu'il a vu prendre du poids et des couleurs aussi, une main sous ses fesses et l'autre serrant sa nuque, approfondissant le baiser qui pourrait vieillir contre leurs lèvres qu'aucun des deux n'en semblerait vraiment dérangé.

« Tu ne veux pas que je te raconte comment ça s'est passé avec le chauffeur de taxi ? », sourit-il contre les lèvres qu'il rougit à force d'y coller les siennes.

Bien sûr, Sherlock veut tout savoir, alors il le repose par terre, leur sert deux verres de vin et lui raconte dans les moindre détails la journée, puisque son amant lui demande tout, absolument tout (jusqu'à la recette du sandwich qu'il a mangé ce midi). Le gamin est en effervescence et ça rend Lestrade si heureux que ce soir, tout parait possible.

Ils dorment toujours ensemble, et même s'ils avaient commencé par dormir dans le canapé les premières semaines, Sherlock a réussi à le réconcilier avec le lit. C'est un des rares meubles que sa femme n'a pas emporté et il était nécessaire que le plus jeune lui répète au moins cent fois que tout ce qui y avait pu se passer entre sa femme et lui - ou d'autres - n'avait aucune importance pour qu'il accepte de s'y coucher.

La plupart du temps, c'est Sherlock qui s'endort le premier, allongé sur le ventre, la couverture couvrant à peine son corps et Lestrade le regarde longtemps avant d'oser éteindre la lumière. C'est un défi, à chaque fois, de demander à ses yeux de se fermer, alors qu'il a à côté de lui le soleil et la nuit, la huitième merveille du monde. Souvent, il est réveillé par la bouche de Sherlock qui baise la sienne avec ferveur, et même s'il frotte son bassin contre celui du plus jeune, ils ne vont pas plus loin. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a 22 ans qu'il semble prêt et Gregory ne lui en veut pas. Il passe toujours un peu plus de temps dans la salle de bain, parce qu'il a besoin de sa main pour se soulager, mais ça leur convient, alors en attendant... il attend.

« Gregory, est-ce que je pourrai interroger Jones avec toi, mercredi ? »

« Non, Sherlock. Déjà, je ne veux pas qu'il te voie à nouveau et puis je ne pourrai jamais justifier ta présence auprès de mes supérieurs. Et s'il te plait, n'insiste pas, j'ai acheté du vin, on a qu'à se commander quelque chose à se faire livrer, passons juste une bonne soirée pour fêter ça, d'accord ? »

« ... Oh. », répond Sherlock en hochant une fois la tête et pour la première fois, il semble être d'accord avec l'idée de se taire.

Il laisse Lestrade commander deux Menu O1 chez le japonais du coin et se dirige vers la chambre où il ouvre le premier tiroir de la commode pour chercher quelque chose. Gregory, le téléphone coincé entre l'oreille et l'épaule, le suit, tout en parlant avec le restaurateur. Il s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'il voit le plus jeune retirer son pantalon et dévoiler un de ses propres boxer rouge, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années.

« ... Hein ? Euh oui, oui, sauce sucrée s'il vous plait. Dans 30 minutes ? Parfait, merci. », déglutit-il avec une drôle de voix avant de raccrocher. Il pose le téléphone sur une chaise à côté de lui avant de sourire, « Je peux savoir où tu as trouvé ce boxer ? »

« Dans tes affaires, pourquoi ? »

« Je le portais quand j'avais ton âge. »

« C'était y'a cinquante ans, alors. », ironise Sherlock en lui lançant un regard plein de défi, avant de continuer à fouiller dans le tiroir.

C'est peut-être l'ambiance, la bonne nouvelle de la journée, aussi, mais le gamin est vraiment beau ce soir, la lumière épousant son corps parfait avec bien trop de grâce pour qu'ils en restent là. Alors, Greg s'approche, enroule ses bras autour du torse toujours caché derrière un tee-shirt gris sans forme et embrasse sa nuque avec insistance.

« J'espère que tu es bien conscient de l'effet que ça me fait de te voir porter ça. », mais à peine a-t-il finit sa phrase, qu'il se rend compte de la lourdeur de ses propos, alors qu'il presse au même instant son érection contre le bassin du plus jeune.

Il se recule d'un pas (il s'est de toute façon juré de ne jamais hâter son amant) mais du même geste, Sherlock se retourne et plaque sa main entre ses jambes et, _putain-de-merde_, c'est bien la première fois. Le plus vieux a le réflexe de serrer les poings, de mordre sa lèvre inférieure mais le brun s'est déjà mis sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ses lèvres pincées avant de murmurer :

« Je le sais. »

Et bien sûr, Sherlock Holmes sait toujours _tout_. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas étonné que Gregory l'attrape pour l'allonger sur le lit. Il ne reste pas à califourchon sur son corps cette fois mais il colle leurs torses, leurs bassins, embrasse avec ferveur la bouche de Sherlock qui lui gémit des « _Oui_ » qu'il a attendus de trop longues semaines et lui retire son tee-shirt rapidement avant de fondre sur son torse. Il tente de ralentir ses gestes, d'en savourer chaque instant, mais il y a une telle envie qui ressemble à s'y méprendre au besoin qu'aucun des deux n'a vraiment envie d'attendre plus longtemps. Invité par les gestes du brun, il retire à son tour sa chemise, toujours penché sur un téton qu'il lèche avec application et descend lentement le long de son corps.

Il embrasse encore et encore la peau sensible autour de son nombril et se surprend à prendre sa respiration d'anticipation avant d'oser baisser son visage encore plus bas, face au boxer rouge. Mais Sherlock ne le retient pas, pas cette fois, il se tient sur ses avant-bras, fébrile, le souffle court, et le regarde avec une certaine appréhension mêlée à l'envie. Il le rassure d'un sourire et sans le quitter des yeux, pose ses lèvres sur le membre tendu, à travers le tissu. Il gémit face à l'audace de son propre geste et encercle de sa bouche la forme du sexe qui durcit entre ses lèvres et sort sa langue qu'il presse contre le gland qu'il devine. Ça semble rendre fou Sherlock et c'est la fierté qui l'envahit tout entier.

Que Sherlock oublie ce qu'il a pu s'injecter dans les veines, sniffer, fumer. Qu'il ne reste que ce que Lestrade lui offre, lui promet, pour aujourd'hui, et pour toujours.

« Gregory... », gémit-il d'une voix cassée.

Il sait que c'est le signal pour ralentir, alors il se redresse, presse ses lèvres à celles qui le réclament, mais il a dû mal interpréter les signes, car Sherlock ne prend pas la peine de répondre à ses baisers, qu'il l'a déjà repoussé sur le dos pour prendre place à califourchon sur lui. Il déboutonne son jean dans des gestes tremblants d'anticipation, sa bouche perdue dans le cou du plus vieux qu'il mord plus qu'il n'embrasse.

« Gregory, s'il te plait... », halète-t-il, les gestes maladroits, bien trop _lents_.

« Quoi... ? »

Soudain, le dernier bouton s'ouvre et la main de Sherlock se glisse sous les barrières de tissu pour se poser sur le membre dressé, avant qu'il ne murmure à l'oreille de son amant :

« Je veux interroger Jones. »

« Tu ne peux pas, Sherlock... », soupire-t-il, allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix, les yeux fermés.

Il gémit en sentant la main de son amant entourer enfin son sexe avant de commencer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient et doit s'accrocher aux draps pour s'empêcher de lui infliger le même traitement.

« Je saurai le questionner, je lui ferai dire la vérité... »

Sa voix est fébrile, gémissante, implorante. À califourchon sur une jambe du plus vieux, il ondule son bassin dans des gestes erratiques qui les excitent tous les deux.

« On en parlera... plus tard... S'il te plait, n'insiste pas, pas maintenant... », halète-t-il les poings si serrés que ses jointures en sont blanches et comme si le plus jeune réalise enfin l'effort que son amant s'impose, il se penche et demande d'une voix cassée, les lèvres au bord de son oreille :

« Touche-moi... »

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Lestrade quitte les draps qu'il martyrise et serre d'un bras le dos fin et que son autre main glisse dans le boxer qu'il repousse fébrilement avant de poser sa main sur le membre qui le tente tant. Ils gémissent de concert et même s'ils sont collés l'un à l'autre, Sherlock n'arrête pas de se frotter contre le corps de son amant, la voix rauque, à bout de souffle :

« Emmène-moi avec toi... Je veux interroger Jones. »

« Je ne peux p... »

« Fais-ça pour moi... », supplie-t-il, à bout de force, les gestes plus saccadés, moins contrôlés, puisqu'il se sent perdre le contrôle des choses.

« Non, Sherlock, ce n'est... »

« Gregory, _s'il te plait_... », et comme aucun des deux ne sait vraiment s'il le supplie de continuer ou d'accepter sa demande, le plus vieux accélère ses gestes, encercle avec tous ses doigts le membre lourd et gémit, sans plus aucune barrière stupide pour contenir son esprit libéré :

« Tout ce que tu veux, mon ange, tout ce que tu veux... »

De sa main libre, il attrape la nuque du plus jeune qui se tend en arrière, pour l'empêcher de se faire mal et baise sa gorge déployée en entendant sa voix se casser sous l'effet de l'orgasme. La main de Sherlock a ralentit ses gestes mais il ne lui en faut pas plus pour jouir à son tour, dans un mélange fou de plaintes rauques et incontrôlables.

Il se fiche de sa main salie et serre contre lui le corps encore parcouru de soubresauts qui s'est réfugié dans ses bras. Embrassant la tempe trempée de sueur, c'est presque par réflexe qu'il murmure une dernière fois :

« Tout ce que tu veux... »


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous, voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue la semaine prochaine... Si vous aimez cette fic, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir :)  
**Bêtas :** Encore merci à **Kathleen-Holson** et **Carbo Queen**.

* * *

« Vous êtes devenu complètement con ? »

« Chef, laissez-moi vous expliquer... »

« Je m'en fous, ce gamin pourrait être l'héritier de la Reine Mère, je ne veux pas qu'il assiste à l'interrogatoire. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, il... », mais Lestrade ne finit pas. Dans le bureau en verre où les stores n'ont pas été fermés, il voit assis à sa place un peu plus loin Sherlock qui attend, scruté par Tim, dubitatif.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez, encore ? », demande le DI en croisant ses bras boudinés contre son ventre.

« Il enquête avec moi depuis le début... », avoue enfin Gregory et devant la tête effarée de son supérieur, il lève les mains pour réclamer son attention et reprend « C'est un surdoué, un génie ! C'est lui qui a eu l'idée de faire relever les empreintes sur le vélo, c'est lui qui a compris que Calson était cycliste et qui a insisté pour qu'on ne lâche pas l'enquête ! On lui doit pratiquement tout. »

« On lui devra aussi votre renvoi, si vous ne m'avouez pas que c'est une plaisanterie. »

« Juste... laissez-moi une chance de vous prouver son potentiel, s'il vous plait. »

« Vous voulez vraiment jeter ce gamin dans la gueule de ce salopard ? Si cet interrogatoire n'aboutit à rien, on retrouvera son corps éparpillé un peu partout dans la Tamise, vous en êtes bien conscient ? »

Bien sûr que Lestrade en est conscient, mais tournant une dernière fois la tête vers son amant, qui le transperce de son regard, il ne peut que dire la vérité :

« Je lui fais confiance. »

* * *

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, on a laissé Jones fumer, parce qu'il est toujours important de laisser ces mecs-là penser qu'on veut leur faire plaisir, parce qu'en fait on a rien pour les arrêter. La pièce est envahie par des non-dits de tous les bords et la fumée épaisse qui sort de sa cigarette n'aide pas les choses. Sherlock est debout, face à la table où est appuyé Jones et ils se regardent droit dans les yeux sans dire un mot depuis près de cinq minutes. Lestrade, lui, est debout appuyé contre un mur. Il a accepté que Sherlock fasse l'interrogatoire mais hors de question de le laisser seul avec ce malade. Il est prêt à sortir se prendre un café lorsque l'apprenti détective ouvre enfin les lèvres :

« Nous avons un témoin qui affirme vous avoir vu entrer dans l'entrepôt où Calson a été tué. »

Lestrade peut très clairement entendre la main du DI et du procureur se claquer contre leurs fronts, de l'autre côté de la vitre.

« Ah ouais ? Eh bien montrez-le moi, il faut toujours une confrontation lorsqu'un témoin de meurtre se manifeste, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la loi. », sourit Jones avec décontraction.

« Il a peur, que croyez-vous. »

« C'est des conneries. Si un mec vous a raconté qu'il m'a vu, c'est qu'il a été payé par les Reggioni. Vous devriez vous concentrer sur Tony, ce mec m'en veut. Vous savez comme moi que leur Famille essaye de couler la mienne depuis des générations. Alors que nous ne sommes que d'honnêtes restaurateurs... »

« Pourquoi avez-vous retiré 20 000£ de votre compte en banque, le 30 janvier ? »

Jones rit et se retourne vers le miroir sans tain qu'il scrute avant de se rasseoir face à Sherlock.

« Vous avez eu accès à mes comptes ? Vous devez être sacrément sûr de vous. Parce que s'il est prouvé que vous vous êtes trompé, vous allez être dans de très gros ennuis, vous savez... », menace d'une voix douce le mafieux, les mains croisées face à lui.

« J'ai demandé : _pourquoi _? », répète Sherlock, avec un calme étonnant qui impressionne Greg, et sans doute aussi le DI et le procureur dont ils ne voient pas les traits.

« Je refais ma toiture. Okay, il est vrai que j'ai payé le mec en cash, mais ce n'est pas un mobile suffisant pour m'envoyer en prison... »

Jones s'étire, parfaitement à l'aise dans cette salle où il sait qu'il ne restera pas encore très longtemps et Sherlock en profite pour se diriger vers Lestrade à qui il murmure à l'oreille :

« J'ai demandé au chauffeur de taxi de venir, il doit attendre à l'accueil. Fais-le simplement entrer derrière le miroir et ne dis rien, compris ? »

Le sergent agite une fois la tête et s'exécute. Comme demandé, il retrouve le vieux chauffeur de taxi à qui il demande de le suivre sans rien dire, il l'amène à côté du DI au visage effaré de tout ce remue-ménage imprévu. Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Sherlock a pris appui contre le mur derrière Jones, comme pour s'effacer et alors que le chauffeur tourne son visage vers la vitre, il s'écrie, en pointant du doigt :

« C'est lui ! C'est lui que j'ai amené à _Thames Path_, je m'en souviens maintenant ! »

« Vous êtes sûr ? », demande Lestrade, le cœur battant. « Quand je vous ai montré la photo vous ne vous en rappeliez pas... »

« La photo n'avait rien à voir, là je le reconnais, c'est lui ! »

« Mr. Roger, vous êtes sur le point de faire accuser un homme de meurtre... », intervient le DI, d'une voix calme, comme s'il s'adressait à un abruti, mais l'homme s'énerve :

« Je suis peut-être vieux mais pas sénile et ma vue est parfaite, sinon je ne pourrais pas conduire, vous savez ! »

Le sergent laisse le procureur continuer à interroger le chauffeur et retourne, les gestes tremblants, dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il veut faire signe à Sherlock de le suivre mais le plus jeune semble avoir déjà compris que son plan a marché et n'a semble-t-il pas fini.

« Mr. Jones, vous allez vous faire arrêter pour le meurtre de Mr. Calson, ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes... »

« Vous délirez... »

« Pas du tout, mais je vous remercie de vous soucier de ma santé. Alors, je disais que nous allions vous arrêter puisque vos empreintes ont été retrouvées sur le vélo de la victime et qu'il est évident que vous avez fait un retrait de 20 000£ à votre banque pour les lui donner. Vous vouliez acheter son silence, mais pourquoi ? Nous savons tous ici que vous avez une trentaine d'hommes à votre service, alors, pourquoi êtes-vous allé vous-même liquider... _Oh_. », Sherlock s'arrête soudain et lève lentement les mains au ciel, les yeux légèrement exorbités.

Il a _compris_.

« Vous n'avez pas fait appel à vos hommes de mains parce que vous ne _pouviez pas_. Vous avez mentionné Tony Reggioni, n'est-ce pas ? Cet homme serait votre rival qui voudrait votre mort ? Je pense plutôt que vous vous entendiez très bien avec cet homme et que c'est à lui que vous destiniez des colis... Que Mr. Calson portait. Car le restaurant des Reggioni se trouve sur Acacia Road, si je ne m'abuse ? Juste derrière... Regent's Park. Vous comptiez trahir votre famille et rejoindre les Reggioni. Je l'ai compris. Et Calson a fini par le comprendre aussi. Il vous a fait du chantage, pas vrai ? 20 000 £ et il ne dirait rien à vos chers confrères. C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas pu demander de l'aide à vos bras droits pour s'en débarrasser, c'était trop risqué qu'il leur révèle tous les papiers que vous faisiez passer à votre ennemi. C'est vrai que vous êtes malin, Mr. Jones, mais pas autant que moi. »

« Espèce... espèce de petit... », Jones prend une grande inspiration et se lève d'un bond « Espèce de petit salopard ! Vous essayez de me piéger mais vous n'avez aucune preuve, aucune ! »

Lestrade s'est déjà approché, de peur de voir les coups voler mais il semble être le seul à s'en préoccuper puisque Sherlock s'est penché à son tour au-dessus de la table en élevant la voix :

« Votre empreinte sur le vélo de Calson, la terre sous ses roues venant de Regent's Park, les 20 000 £, le témoin qui vous a vu entrer dans l'entrepôt, tout, tout vous accuse Jones ! Alors, ces imbéciles de Scotland Yard n'auront jamais réussi à vous coincer pour toute la drogue que vous écoulez à Londres depuis des années, mais j'aurais réussi à vous coincer pour le meurtre, avec préméditation, de Tom Calson ! Et je vous promets que vous passerez les 20 prochaines années de votre vie dans une cellule de 9 mètres carré ! »

« Petit con, mais tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ? Je ne te laisse pas 24h avant que ma famille ne te tire une balle dans la tête. », aboie Jones, les mains imitant déjà un flingue qu'il pointe sur la tête du plus jeune.

« Laquelle ? Parce que je peux vous dire que j'enverrai personnellement un courrier aux deux pour leur expliquer dans le détail le coup fourré que vous prépariez depuis des mois. »

« Je veux voir mon avocat ! », hurle Jones, les mains serrés dans des poings et comme il est clair qu'il suffit encore de quelques instants avant qu'il ne les abatte sur le visage de Sherlock, Lestrade s'interpose en demandant de l'aide à des collègues qui viennent passer les menottes au mafieux qui crache des insultes, le visage rouge de colère.

Le sergent sort à son tour de la salle, suivi par Sherlock et dans le couloir où ils suivent le coupable qui est conduit en cellule, il murmure, tremblant tant il se fait violence de ne pas embrasser la bouche géniale de son amant :

« Mon Dieu, Sherlock, c'était... »

« Facile. »

« Non, _vraiment pas_, justement. »

Le plus jeune sourit et baisse les yeux. Il suffit d'un tressaillement de paupières pour que le plus vieux comprenne la peur qu'il tente de cacher. Il lui sourit et caresse à peine son poignet du bout des doigts avant de conclure :

« Rentrons chez nous. »

* * *

Debout devant la télé, où passent en boucle les images de l'extradition de Jones menotté, Gregory Lestrade a un sourire béat en écoutant la voix de Lucy au téléphone :

« _C'est mieux comme ça, tu sais_. »

« Tu vas quand même me manquer. »

« _Menteur. Et puis au moins à Brighton j'aurais une vraie chance d'être promue DI. Puisque s'il faut que j'attende que tu prennes ta retraite pour pouvoir postuler ici..._ »

Greg sourit, le combiné collé à l'oreille, il quitte le salon et remonte le couloir où il croise son reflet dans un miroir. _Detective Inspector_ Gregory Lestrade... C'est un rêve qui s'est réalisé et même si ça fait une semaine que l'annonce est officielle, il n'est toujours pas redescendu de son petit nuage. Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais réussi à coincer Jones seul, puisque depuis le début (_littéralement_) c'est Sherlock qui l'a poussé à enquêter.

Ils en ont parlé des nuits entières où le plus vieux a essayé de le convaincre de s'inscrire à l'université mais Sherlock a toujours refusé, pire encore, cela semblait le terroriser. Greg a essayé de comprendre cette espèce de phobie, il a même essayé d'en apprendre enfin plus sur sa famille, mais les soirées se sont toujours finies de la même manière : le plus jeune se serrait contre ses bras et s'y endormait ou bien souvent glissait sous les draps et Lestrade est encore bien trop amoureux pour arrêter ce genre de petits plaisirs.

Il se dirige vers sa chambre qu'il veut ranger un minimum. Aujourd'hui Sherlock ramène ses dernières affaires, puisqu'ils emménagent officiellement ensemble (et Lestrade ne se plaint pas du fait qu'il n'ait pas eu à aider Sherlock à faire ses cartons). Il regarde les photos de Sherlock qu'il a eu un mal fou à prendre mais qu'il chérit plus que tout maintenant qu'il les a encadrées et posées sur sa commode.

«_ Bref, ma remplaçante arrive lundi._ »

« Encore une femme ? Je suis gâté. »

« _Shelby Dovan, ou un truc comme ça. Ah non, attends, c'est Sally Donovan._ »

« Tu me donneras des nouvelles quand même ? »

« _Bien sûr. Bon et bien je vais te laisser car mes valises ne vont pas se faire toutes seules. Et bravo encore pour l'histoire de Jones. En plus, tu sais que j'aurais pu régler cette histoire avant toi. C'est moi qui avais pris la déposition de disparition de Calson._ »

« Ah ? Tu ne me l'avais jamais dis... »

« _Non je n'y pensais pas. Je n'avais pas pris la demande au sérieux, surtout vu la tête du jeune homme qui était venu faire la déposition..._ »

Lestrade se redresse, lentement. Face à lui, la première photo de Sherlock prise à Holland Park, un des premiers jours de leur relation.

« _Un grand mec, tout fin, junkie pour sûr_. »

Il passe son pouce sur les boucles brunes couchées sur le papier glacé.

« _Avec des cheveux en pagaille_. »

Il recule par réflexe le cadre et regarde la photo dans son ensemble. Et Sherlock qui _sourit_.

« _Un vrai gamin_. »

Lentement, les gestes saccadés puisque son cerveau ne semble pas être encore conscient de tout ce qu'il se passe, Gregory raccroche et tente de poser le téléphone sur le meuble mais il le rate et le bruit du plastique qui s'explose sur le parquet résonne jusque dans sa cage thoracique. Il a déjà fait marche arrière, a attrapé ses clés et est parti. Dans sa voiture, il ne met pas la radio, pas le chauffage. Il ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à accélérer et à la sirène qui lui vrille les tympans.

_« Je refais ma toiture. Okay, il est vrai que j'ai payé le mec en cash, mais ce n'est pas un mobile suffisant pour m'envoyer en prison. »_

Il remonte Guilford Street et tourne sur la rue où habite encore la femme de Jones. Au-dessus de sa maison, une énorme bâche cache les détails d'un toit en construction. Il ne s'arrête même pas et accélère vers le Sud.

_« C'est lui ! C'est lui que j'ai amené à Thames Path, je m'en souviens maintenant ! »_

_« Vous êtes sûr ? Quand je vous ai montré la photo vous ne vous en rappeliez pas... »_

_« La photo n'avait rien à voir, là je le reconnais, c'est lui ! »_

Il repense à la scène de l'interrogatoire, au doigt du chauffeur qui s'est levé vers la chaise de Jones. Et derrière lui, appuyé contre un mur, faussement en retrait, _Sherlock_. Et c'est _lui_ qui était visé.

Il descend jusqu'à Walworth, gare sa voiture en double-file et se fiche du gyrophare visible et des malfrats qui regardent déjà sa voiture, prêts à lui crever les pneus ou à péter le pare-brise. Il monte

quatre à quatre les marches du petit immeuble et se rappelle de la façon dont Sherlock et lui ont eu du mal à descendre le vélo. Il fallait être _deux_. Calson n'aurait jamais pu le faire quotidiennement seul.

_« Je peux te raccompagner, par contre. »_

_« Non c'est bon, je n'habite pas loin. »_

_« Ne me mens pas, Sherlock. »_

_« Je ne vous mens pas. »_

Et sur le palier du cinquième étage, le cœur du DI se serre une dernière fois en voyant le filet lumineux sous la porte de l'appartement de Calson. Il inspire, longuement, pose sa main sur la clenche froide et tourne une fois, puisqu'elle est de toute façon ouverte. Debout, à côté de deux valises qu'il remplit, Sherlock le regarde, une lueur terrible dans le regard.

_« Gamin, c'est quoi ton nom ? »_

_« Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. » _

Lestrade passe sa main sur son visage et se retourne en inspirant bruyamment. Il fait quelques pas dans l'appartement miteux et se rappelle de ses mots. Bien sûr que l'endroit ressemble à un studio de camé puisqu'il appartient à Sherlock.

« Je peux... »

« M'expliquer ? C'est ça, tu veux m'expliquer ? », l'interrompt le DI, la voix sourde de colère.

« ... Oui. », répond le plus jeune qui gagne soudain en années alors que ses cernes se font moins visibles et son regard si adulte.

Lentement, Gregory referme la porte derrière lui et pose ses mains sur ses hanches. À ainsi tenir les pans de sa veste écartés, il dévoile sans aucune honte le flingue qu'il a pris avant de partir de chez lui.

« Assieds-toi. », ordonne-t-il, ce que Sherlock fait sans attendre, les gestes tellement discrets qu'ils semblent le résultat d'une grande éducation que Lestrade n'avait jamais aperçue avant.

Il ne sait plus bien qui est en face de lui, alors, d'un geste beaucoup plus sec, il attrape une chaise à son tour qu'il pose à l'envers avant de s'asseoir dessus, les avant-bras posés sur le dossier. C'est une mise en scène évidente d'interrogatoire et c'est précisément ce qu'il veut passer comme message. Ce n'est plus l'amant, mais le flic qui l'interroge.

« Tu voulais enquêter, Sherlock ? Bravo, tu l'as fait. Mais à moi maintenant de poser les questions, d'accord ? Et n'essaye pas de me mentir, vraiment pas... », sa voix gronde comme le tonnerre lointain mais le brun a l'intelligence nécessaire pour savoir que la foudre n'hésitera pas à le frapper s'il dérape.

Il agite une fois la tête et commence à détourner les yeux mais les doigts de son amant qui claquent le rappellent à l'ordre.

« C'est toi qui est monté dans le taxi, le soir du 31 janvier. Tu es resté posté sur les marches de Jones et tu as attendu qu'une voiture passe. »

« Oui. »

« Jones n'a jamais quitté sa maison ce soir là. »

« Non. »

« Tu étais sur la scène du crime, pas parce que tu habitais dans le coin, mais parce que tu nous attendais. »

« ... Oui. »

« Mais comment tu pouvais savoir qu'on le retrouverait... _Oh_. Le SDF, c'est toi qui l'as payé pour qu'il nous appelle. »

Cette fois, Sherlock hoche juste la tête et ça fait exploser de rage le DI qui frappe violemment du poing sur la table.

« _Je t'ai posé une question !_ »

« Oui, oui c'est moi qui l'ai payé ! », s'empresse-t-il de répondre.

« Et comment tu as su pour Tony Reggioni ? »

« Je n'en savais rien, j'ai inventé... »

« Mais la boue analysée sur le vélo de Calson ? »

« C'est moi qui l'ai utilisé. J'ai fait plusieurs tours dans Regent's Park avec. »

« Et l'empreinte de la main de Jones ? »

« ... J'ai attendu qu'il sorte de chez lui un matin et j'ai fait semblant de manquer de le renverser... Il m'a arrêté en attrapant le guidon. »

« Alors Jones n'a jamais rencontré Calson ? »

« Jamais. », confirme Sherlock dans un souffle et cette fois, Lestrade perd le sien avant de se redresser.

Il se poste debout devant la fenêtre, sent dans sa poche intérieure le nouveau téléphone portable confié par la préfecture et repousse au maximum le moment où il devra appeler ses collègues pour venir arrêter celui qu'il a beaucoup trop aimé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tué Calson ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas tué ! », s'indigne Sherlock en se levant et ça fait se retourner le DI automatiquement qui lui indique du doigt la chaise.

« _Reste assis !_ », ordonne-t-il mais le plus jeune ne l'écoute pas pour autant.

« Je ne l'ai pas tué, je te le jure ! »

« Alors qui ? »

« Personne ! Il a fait une chute dans ses marches le 29 janvier. J'ai juste récupéré son corps, je l'ai frappé pour qu'il ne soit pas reconnaissable, mais je ne l'ai pas tué. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Comment ça tu as _'juste récupéré'_ son corps ? »

Et comme le chant d'un oiseau ensorceleur, c'est la voix de la relève qui résonne enfin : _« Sherlock ? N'hésitez pas à revenir si vous avez encore besoin... de quoi que ce soit. »_

« Molly Hooper... »

« Le vrai nom de Calson est Jack Pattemore. C'était un collègue de Molly qui avait donné son corps à la science, donc sa famille savait de toute façon qu'ils enterreraient un cercueil vide. Un vrai champion de vélo apparemment. J'ai juste eu à lui voler le sien un samedi soir quand sa compagne était sortie. Et j'ai promis à Molly qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. », impose-t-il fermement, comme si le sujet était indiscutable.

« La pauvre fille, tu l'as juste utilisée. Tu as couché avec elle, aussi ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Gregory, ce n'est pas... »

« _C'est inspecteur Lestrade !_ », manque-t-il de hurler en tapant du poing sur la commode ridicule dont les tiroirs vides ont été tirés.

Il prend une profonde inspiration, baisse lentement une main pour s'aider à reprendre son calme et pose enfin l'ultime question :

« Okay. Pourquoi ? »

« ... Pour arrêter Jones. Je le connaissais, je lis les journaux, j'entends les bruits de la rue. Je sais toutes les fois où vous avez essayé de l'attraper. Je connais toute la quantité de drogue qu'il a réussi à faire entrer à Londres. Tu as raison, Gre... Vous avez raison, Inspecteur : Jones est très malin. Il fallait juste l'être un peu plus pour enfin le mettre en prison. »

« ... Tu sais qu'en faisant ça, toi aussi tu devrais être arrêté. »

« Je le sais. », confirme-t-il d'un hochement de tête.

« Mais tu as fait semblant de m'aimer pour que je sois bien incapable de le faire. »

Ce n'est qu'un mot, un verbe qui est sensé ne venir que du coeur mais qui englobe tout à la fois le cerveau, le sang et chaque cellule du corps humain, et ça a l'effet d'une gifle pour Sherlock. Il est droit, digne dans cette comédie absurde dont il a été l'instigateur. Sa bouche se pince dans une grimace, comme s'il retenait des mots qu'il trouve particulièrement dégoûtants. Ses yeux se perdent quelques secondes sur les murs craquelés par le temps avant qu'il ne réponde, d'une voix las, de celle que les enfants utilisent pour citer une leçon particulièrement rébarbative :

« Être affecté n'est pas un avantage. »

« _Être affecté n'est pas_... », commence à répéter Lestrade dans un rire étranglé, avant de reprendre, abasourdi « Mais _qui_ es-tu ? Okay, tu as voulu jouer, on va jouer. Assieds-toi et cette fois c'est moi qui vais déduire. »

Il claque des doigts puis les pointe sur la chaise où Sherlock se rassoit sans discuter. Il ouvre le premier bouton de sa chemise pour tenter de soulager sa gorge qu'il sent terriblement serrée et commence à faire les cent pas dans l'espace ridicule.

« On va commencer par la valise, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Et dire que je pensais que tu me piquais mes vêtements parce que tu n'en avais pas, mais tu ne voulais simplement pas que je les vois. », il attrape un pull en cachemire qu'il pince de deux doigts, comme s'il s'agissait d'une preuve écoeurante et a un rictus terrible « Deux tailles au-dessus de la tienne ; mais d'où est-ce que vient tout ça ? Sûrement de la même personne dont tu tires tes grandes phrases. »

Il lâche le vêtement et se remet à marcher, le nez levé vers le plafond ridé.

« Quelqu'un qui n'en a visiblement pas grand chose à foutre que tu vives dans un taudis pareil. Quelqu'un que t'as déçu. Ton ex peut-être ? »

« _Non_. », aboie Sherlock, les dents serrées à s'en péter la mâchoire.

« Oh, du calme... », rit-il faussement en levant les mains. Il inspecte avec attention l'air particulièrement dégoûté du plus jeune et comprend, « Ton frère. Un grand frère. Tu viens d'une famille pétée de thune qui t'a rejeté quand tu as foutu ton nez au-dessus d'une ligne de coke, en fait. Et dire que pendant tout ce temps je te croyais orphelin. »

« Tu _voulais_ me croire orphelin... », murmure Sherlock en détournant la tête et ça ne fait absolument pas rire le DI qui pose ses mains sur la petite table en plastique, avant de se pencher vers lui.

« N'essaye pas de jouer à ça, Sherlock, pas avec moi. Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Est-ce tout ça, toutes tes conneries, est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ? »

L'apprenti détective relève enfin la tête et ils se regardent, et il n'y a rien de plus triste que le simple fait qu'il ne peut plus se réfugier dans les bras de son aîné. Sherlock a beau être l'incarnation parfaite des contradictions, il reste celui que Lestrade aurait aimé jusqu'au dernier jour de sa pitoyable vie. C'est une simple question mais bien sûr, elle appelle à tellement de réponses, car si Jones, le parrain d'une Mafia terrible qui a fait trembler Londres pendant près de dix ans, est aujourd'hui derrière les barreaux, leur relation à tous les deux est promise au même avenir. C'est d'une voix si faible qu'elle semble ne pas pouvoir traverser à elle seule l'air, que Sherlock répond :

« Oui. »

« Alors, félicitations pour ta première arrestation. Tu peux défaire tes valises, ne viens pas chez moi. Je ne t'arrêterai pas. À une seule condition. »,

« Laquelle... ? », demande le brun, les yeux exorbités puisqu'il est évident qu'il retient des larmes aussi bouillantes que sa fierté.

« Je t'interdis de te dénoncer. Je ne veux pas croire que tu ferais ça pour me prouver quoi que ce soit. »

Il lance un dernier coup d'œil au studio aussi minable que son cœur et ouvre la porte avant que Sherlock ne s'approche sans le toucher, comme s'il avait peur de se brûler.

« Je suis désolé. », murmure-t-il très calmement, en décomposant chaque mot.

« Bien sûr que tu l'es. Bienvenue dans la vie réelle, Sherlock Holmes. », conclut Gregory avant de fermer pour la dernière fois la porte derrière lui.


	5. Épilogue

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! Et voici aujourd'hui l'épilogue de Rewind :) Je vous remercie à nouveau pour vos reviews (et ne peux qu'inciter toi, autre lecteur/lectrice à me dire si toi aussi tu as aimé en laissant un message, car c'est très motivant d'avoir des retours) et espère que vous avez apprécié faire ce petit bout de chemin sur cette case!fic avec moi (et Sherlock et Lestrade). J'en profite pour remercier à nouveau mes deux bêtas, **Kathleen-Holson** et **Carbo Queen**, qui m'ont énormément accompagnées sur ce projet. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Ça ne se fait pas vraiment de prendre des vacances alors qu'on vient d'être promu, mais c'était définitivement nécessaire. Voir la mer et l'étendue de rien a reposé non seulement les yeux mais l'esprit de Lestrade qui a passé la majorité de son temps sur le balcon de la maison familiale à Portsmouth. Un mois qu'il a quitté Londres et un mois qu'il ne pense presque plus à ce vide qui s'est installé entre ses tripes depuis qu'il a quitté le cinquième étage de l'immeuble en ruine de Walworth.

Son nouveau bureau à Scotland Yard est un bureau privatif, le même que Hill-Smith, et la possibilité de fermer les stores est un luxe qu'il est certain de s'offrir plus de fois que nécessaire. Il a reçu une lettre du procureur, à destination de Mrs. Jones, alors il l'ouvre, soupire et n'essaye même pas de trouver un autre que lui pour faire ce qu'il lui est demandé parce que maintenant, il a des responsabilités.

Lorsqu'il arrive devant la porte contre laquelle il a déjà frappé, il tait le souvenir d'avoir Sherlock à ses côtés et sourit poliment quand on vient lui ouvrir.

« Mrs. Jones ? DI Lestrade, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais nous avons eu la confirmation de la justice quant à la peine de votre mari... »

« Oh, entrez, entrez je vous en prie... », soupire-t-elle à mi-voix en le faisant entrer.

Dans son salon du rez-de-chaussée, il se fait installer sur un épais canapé vert canard, tandis que la bouilloire gronde dans la cuisine.

« Du sucre, avec votre thé ? »

« Un, s'il vous plait. »

Il l'entend s'affairer entre les placards lorsque des pas dynamiques résonnent dans la cage d'escalier, il tourne la tête et manque l'infarctus en découvrant Sherlock qui rentre dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », murmure-t-il, la gorge brûlante tant il s'empêche de hurler.

« J'ai été viré de mon appartement avant qu'ils ne détruisent l'immeuble et je cherchais à me loger, alors... »

« Alors tu t'es dis _'Tiens ! Pourquoi ne pas demander à la femme du mec que j'ai fait foutre en taule, de m'héberger ?'_ »

« Eh bien... ça a marché... », constate-t-il, en haussant une épaule.

« Ah, Sherlock, tu es là aussi ! Tu veux un thé ? », sourit la femme en venant servir la première tasse au DI dont elle ne remarque même pas les joues rouges.

« Mrs. Jones. », appelle Lestrade, à bout de patience. « Je dois vous annoncer la décision de la justice. »

« Ah, oui, oui bien sûr. », soupire-t-elle même s'il est clair qu'elle n'en a pas la moindre envie.

Elle prend place sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, lisse de la paume de sa main sa jupe et relève la tête dignement. Sherlock est toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon et tous deux le regardent avec une appréhension palpable. Le plus vieux n'a même pas besoin de relire la feuille pour les informer :

« Compte tenu des révélations qui ont suivi son arrestation et du démantèlement de l'organisation criminelle dont il était à la tête, votre mari a été jugé dans son pays d'origine où il sera exécuté en septembre prochain. Je peux vous réciter la liste des charges retenues contre lui... »

« Non. Non ce n'est pas la peine. », l'interrompt la femme en secouant noblement la tête. Elle inspire, regarde par la fenêtre de longues minutes sans un mot puis finit par dire. « Il fallait que ça finisse comme ça. On ne fait pas autant de mal sans rester impuni. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais préparer une deuxième tasse pour Sherlock. », ajoute-t-elle avant de faire disparaitre ses yeux rouges à la cuisine.

Lestrade pousse un profond soupir et se laisse tomber peu joliment dans le fond du canapé. Sherlock s'approche, sans un bruit, les yeux fixant ses pieds avec une gêne étouffante. Il s'appuie sur l'accoudoir près de son ex, mais n'ose pas plus s'approcher. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal.

« Comment... tu vas ? »

« Ça va. », et le DI ne pense même pas à retourner la question.

« ... Est-ce qu'on pourrait peut-être aller boire un café, un jour ? »

« Tu ne bois pas de café. »

« Non, mais j'essaye de trouver une excuse pour te revoir. », murmure-t-il.

Gregory tourne juste la tête sur l'épais coussin pour regarder l'homme avec qui il pensait réellement finir ses jours. Bien sûr, rien n'est écrit dans la vie. Il ne croit pas au destin, il croit que chacun trace son propre chemin et tant pis si parfois se trouvent devant ses pas des graviers ou des montagnes, il faut avancer, toujours.

« Tu vas vraiment habiter ici, maintenant ? »

« Je pense... Pourquoi ? »

« Que je sache où te retrouver, si un jour l'envie d'aller boire un verre avec toi revient. »

Sherlock a un petit sourire, discret mais terriblement expressif où Lestrade voit bien toutes les excuses qu'il n'a pas le courage de dire, se cacher. Ils se redressent tous deux quand la femme revient apporter la deuxième tasse.

« Cela veut dire que j'aurai le plaisir de vous revoir ici, mon garçon ? », sourit-elle, prouvant sans honte qu'elle a écouté leur conversation.

« Mrs. Jones, je ne sais pas si... »

« Oh je vous en prie, maintenant que nous avons pu, Sherlock et moi, nous débarrasser de mon salopard de mari, je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre mon nom de jeune fille. Appelez moi Mrs. Hudson. »


End file.
